


Ache Assuaged

by silvers_shadows



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hooded Exarch, I blame Naut, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvers_shadows/pseuds/silvers_shadows
Summary: A follow up to thepapernautilus' fill for Prompt 15 - Ache which can be found here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243092/chapters/64539211Written with permission.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Ache Assuaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepapernautilus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepapernautilus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [refulgence.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243092) by [thepapernautilus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepapernautilus/pseuds/thepapernautilus). 



He could have managed to resist had she not still been bedecked in her dancers’ garb when he found her outside the Beehive. Alphinaud had all but fled after the show, the information they sought to prise from the Elumorean ambassador not forthcoming, and he had gone to inform the Warrior they should leave before her identity was uncovered. She still wore the mask, scraps of silk fluttering across her body in the breeze, and the fire in the pit of his belly roared back to life at the sight of her.

Then she looked at him, and even through the mask he could see it, the matching fire in her eyes drawing him like moth to flame. Her hand reached for his, dragging him down a side alley behind the Beehive, and in what felt like a moment her back was to the wall, legs wrapped around his waist as she pressed against him and moaned.

“Oh thank gods I didn’t imagine it,” She gasped out, arms around his neck as she pulled him closer, “Do you have any idea what it did to me to feel that,” Her hips ground down hard on his erection to emphasise her point, “And not be able to do anything about it?”

“Is that why you apologised?” He replied, voice rough with want as his crystalline hand slid upward to cup her breast, spoken hand easing between them to free his cock from his robes, fingers teasing at the wet silk between her thighs as he slipped the fabric out of the way.

“If I had kissed you then I would have ended up riding you in public,” She groaned, “Why are you not inside me ye… Ohh _Gods._ ” He cut her off mid-sentence, driving deep inside her with no preamble and trembling at her obvious need, hot and slick around him. Her hand at the back of his head drew him forward, lips meeting in a rough clash of teeth and tongue as she kissed him passionately, the wall rough at her back as he thrust eagerly into her.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand on her breast pinched and squeezed, her hips moving to meet his in a frenzy of lust and another, unspoken emotion neither of them wanted to examine right now, and her pleasure rose, wondering how it was that she could evoke this response from him as he slid his other hand back between them to stroke and tease at her clit.

“Come for me,” He begged, keeping her pinned to the wall as his peak drew nearer, thrusts growing faster as he kisses hungrily at her neck, “Come for me my beautiful Warrior.”

“Ah, ah _yes_ Exarch _yes_ ,” She grinds down hard on his cock as she stifles a scream, orgasm overtaking her and pulling him over the edge with her, Exarch groaning her name into her neck as he paints her walls with his seed. His vision goes white around the edges, no thoughts left in his mind except _her_ wrapped around him so intimately, wanting to stay in the moment forever yet knowing they could not.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, available at https://discord.gg/XnurRUf


End file.
